Percy Jackson? A book?
by WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN
Summary: When we came to the shelf, I ran my finger down the books, 'till I came across a book called, "The Lightning Thief." I pulled it off the bookshelf and asked, "Is this proof enough for ya?" Percy walked over. "This will show you Annabeth Chase is ALWAYS RIGHT. Oops! I did it again. Stupid fatal flaw!" I thought to myself. ... In which Percy and Annabeth find the PJO books.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

As I finished Mockingjay, a book written by a mortal named Susan Collins, who by the way I swear is a child of Apollo,**_( About Apollo being the god of writing, not kidding I looked it up on Google he kind of is.)_** I wanted to know more, and being a child of Athena, well that was absolutely normal. So, I went on my Dedalius laptop and went on to search on Google – **Mockingjay Continuation. **

And the first link that popped up was this exactly, **_(Again, I am not kidding. I absolutely looked this up on Google.)_** "_Continuation of Mockingjay's Epilogue, a Hunger Games Fanfic..._ .net › Books › Hunger Games"

I clicked on it and started to read a "fanfiction story," the epilogue of Mockingjay. I didn't like it very much, but still I decided to check out the rest of the website. I clicked on the blue label that read "book" in Greek. **_(Let's just say that Dedalius' laptop could translate anything to Greek so that demigods could read it.) _**The first 5 books that came up appeared in this order:

**Harry Potter**

**Twilight**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hunger Games**

I had read all of them but the 4th one, which caught my attention. Percy, as in… "My boyfriend Percy?!" I ran out of The Athena Cabin, laptop in my hand, feeling baffled, towards the beach and The Poseidon Cabin where I knew Percy would be. Percy saw me through his window and asked me why I was running, but for about two minutes I simply could not speak. I could not catch my breath, and as I collapsed on the floor, I barely managed to show Percy the confusing web of ideas floating on this website.

"Look Percy, someone wrote a book about you in your point of view!"

"Really, Wise Girl, is this some kind of weird trick of yours? NO ONE, ever wrote a book about me!" he said, looking bewildered with his eyes the size of plates.

"It's true," I say "Look!"

He looked at the screen, smiled and said "Wise Girl, it's going to take a lot more proof for me to believe that someone wrote a book about me."

**Its a one shot. And my second fanfic. Its not really good but please do Review!**


	2. We Read

Annabeth POV

Percy and I walked to the library. We strolled in and went over to the old librarian. She was on the last pages of a book called the "Last Olympian". **{See what I did there?J} **

When she saw us, she gasped. I ignored her and asked "Hi Miss, do you have The Percy Jackson books collection?"

"Oh, yes. Down that isle to the left, it will be under R for Rick Riordan."

As we went over to the book shelf she pointed out to us, we heard her call, "Goodbye dears." Then whispered muttered, "I must be losing my mind. Those children are a lot like I imagined Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase would be."

The moment she said that she mumbled "But sure…, I am just imagining it; after all, I was just reading the book. Either that, or I'm just getting too old."

"See now?" I asked Percy. Percy just kept walking.

When we came to the shelf, I ran my finger down the books, 'till I came across a book called, "The Lightning Thief." I pulled it off the bookshelf and asked, "Is this proof enough for ya?"

Percy walked over. "This will show you Annabeth Chase is ALWAYS RIGHT. Oops! I did it again. Stupid fatal flaw!" I thought

I showed him the back of the book and he read it.

"Fine I guess you are right, Let's take them home and read them. Maybe they'll tell us how we defeated Kronos." So Percy used his library card and checked out all five Percy Jackson Olympians books.

As we walked out, I noticed that there was a man behind us. I looked at him then noted that he had the same face as the man in the back of The Last Olympian. I went over to him,

"Are you Rick Riordan?"

"Sure. You can also call me, Apollo. For now I am but a mere mortal author, who wrote these books in the hopes that you demigods would read them and use them to defeat Kronos.

"Thank you, Apollo ."

**End of Chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Love ~ Nicky**

**:)**


End file.
